1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to package or parcel delivery boxes and specifically to package or parcel delivery boxes with self-locking mechanisms that allow the package or parcel delivery box to remain open and unlocked when empty but automatically lock after a package or parcel is placed inside and the lid is closed.
2. Description of Related Art
There are other self-locking package or parcel delivery boxes in the prior art however none disclose a self-locking mechanism as described below.